


That's Dr. Gilbert To You

by sapphic_civil_whore



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_civil_whore/pseuds/sapphic_civil_whore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian Holtzmann is an enigma, one that Erin would like to explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Dr. Gilbert To You

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from this one thing I wrote when I was 12 this is the only smut I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it no matter how mediocre my writing may be. I own nothing other than the sad mistakes I have probably made.

Jillian Holtzmann is an enigma. An enigma whose pants Erin Gilbert has wanted to get into since the first time they met, she had been with women and men before but none of them piqued her interests the way one Jillian Holtzmann did, she was thankful the other woman’s flirting indicated the feeling was mutual and she should make the first move.

That’s how Dr. Erin Gilbert found herself in her current predicament, Holtzmann pulling her hair in fists tightly as the physicists tongue did sinful things to her clit. Holtz was writhing beneath her, pulling Erin’s hair guiding her deeper wanting more. Frantic moans breaking off into desperate cries as Erin worked her up further and further.

Holtzmann was close and Erin could tell, she isn’t sure when but she had slipped two fingers inside of the woman before her and could feel her walls clenching around the digits and the engineers moans had increased in volume and intensity. It only takes one more flick of her clit and Erin’s fingers to curl just right and Holtzmann is experiencing the best orgasm of her life, her body rigid with pleasure her moans cut off as she gasps for breath and Erin nearly comes herself too. She eases Holtz through it only withdrawing once Holtz’s body has stopped shaking and she crawls up the bed settling next to the wonderful enigma she is able to explore.

Holtzmann smirked over at Erin before speaking slowly in her sex clouded voice “Ms. Gilbert, I do believe it’s your turn.”

“That’s Dr. Gilbert to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and be nice, any suggestions would be great :D


End file.
